my love end under yellow moon
by Hinako Uchiha
Summary: semoga kau bahagia sasuke, saat aku tidak bersamamu


Hiiiii,,,,,,minna! Ini fic pertama aku nhe. Hohohoho *di lempar sandal jepit*

Gomen kalo ada kata-kata yg salah .. kali ini aku buat fic yg pairingx: SASUSAKU.

Secara kan pencinta sasusaku sejati gitu .. hehehe *kena lempar tomat*

Udah ah, lngsung aja!

~My love end under yellow moon~

Summary:" _Aku menyukaimu sakura,,,,", _

_Kata-kata itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. _

_Orang yang dingin seperti dia mampu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu._

_Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk percaya !_

Pagi itu tampak seorang gadis berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald

Baru saja keluar dari rumahnya yang megah itu. Dengan senyuman khas miliknya,

dia berjalan menuju kampusnya tempat ia melanjutkan pendidikannya yang terakhir .

Sesampai di kampusya, sakura langsung di sambut dengan senyuman dan

Sapaan hangat dari teman-temannya.

"Ohayouu sakura-chan …,," tegur salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Namanya adalah uzumaki naruto . "Hn,, ohayou!". Jawab sakura singkat.

Sakura kemudian bergegas menuju kelasnya. " aku harus cepat, kalau tidak aku bisa kena

marah kakashi-senpai .

selama seharian sakura berada di kampusnya, akhirnya tiba juga waktu pulang.

"sakura, tunggu..:". tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Sakura

pun bergegas membalikkan badan kearah asal suara. Ternyata yang memanggil sakura

adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Anak laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Ya, dialah

sasuke uchiha.

"Sasuke ada apa?". Tanya sakura gugup.

"begini. Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak? Kalau tidak aku ingin membawamu

Ke rumah ku untuk ku perkenalkan ke orang tua ku." Jawab sasuke.

"umm, baiklah ". kata sakura sambil tersenyum manis .

Akhirnya malam itu pun tiba. Sakura yang sedang berdandan mempersiapkan

diri untuk kencan pertamanya dengan sang uchiha bungsu tersebut,

tiba-tiba mendengar suara bel rumah sakura berbunyi.

" TING ... TONG ... ... "

" itu pasti sasuke ". gumam sakura.

Sakura pun akhirnya bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya.

Dalam hati sakura berkata ... "semoga saja ini menjadi kencan pertama yang menyenangkan".

" hay , , , sakura. Apa kau sudah siap?". Kata sasuke dengan senyum wajahnya yang manis.*semanis gula sampe di kerubungi semut. Ditendang sasuke*

"yup, aku sudah siap sasuke-kun. Kata sakura sambil memegang tangan sasuke dan menariknya menuju mobil sasuke.

SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH SASUKE...

"sakura, ayo masuk!". Seru sasuke.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sasuke. Disana tampak terlihat ayah dan ibu sasuke. "ibu,ayah aku datang bersama sakura". Kata sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan sakura.

"selamt siang aku haruno sakura". Gumam sakura dengan wajah gugup.

"jadi ini pacarmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu ya?. Kata ayah sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit tersenyum. "manis sekali dia". Tambah ibu sasuke.

Setelah cukup lama mereka mengobrol, akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. "aku pulang dulu paman dan bibi, lain kali aku pasti datang lagi."kata sakura sambil bergegas menuju pintu gerbang rumah sasuke. " apa perlu aku antar pulang sakura ?" kata sasuke. "tidak perlu sasuke,,".jawab sakura.

Akhirnya sakura pulang meninggalkan rumah sasuke. Hari demi hari pun berlalu.

Malam itu sasuke datang kerumah sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Dia dengan tiba-tiba mengajak sakura pergi ke suatu tempat ." sakura, kau harus tahu semua ini."kata sasuke dengan nafas tersendat-sendat. " ada apa sasuke?. Tanya sakura dengan memasang wajah panik.

Malam itu dibawah sinar bulan yang kuning, sasuke menyampaikan hal yang membuat sakura benar syok.

"sakura sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." kata sasuke dengan gugup. "maksudmu apa sasuke?". Kata sakura dengan wajah bingung sekaligus perasaan panik. "umm,,aku..aku.. akan segara bertunangan dengan seorang gadis pilihan orangtuaku." sasuke akhirnya melontarkan pernyataan yang benar-benar membuat sakura seperti tertusuk panah tepat di dadanya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum palsu dan hanya menjawab,,,

"mau bagaimana lagi sasuke,, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa".

Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar jawaban sakura akhirnya segera memeluk tubuh mungil sakura. Dan Akhirnya sasuke mengecup bibir mungil sakura.

"aku hanya bisa memberikan ini sakura. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja saat aku sudah tidak bersamamu. " batin sasuke yang terus memeluk dan mencium sakura.

THE END

akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi. Maaf kalo ceritanya agak ngawur. Maklum aku baru pertama kali jadi penulis. Mohon ya reviewnya. Skalilagi aku minta maaf kalo ceritanya ngaco alias ngawur.


End file.
